


Never Over

by Eternal Scribe (Shadowcat)



Category: Southern Vampire Mysteries - Charlaine Harris
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 09:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1130847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcat/pseuds/Eternal%20Scribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sookie is having deep thoughts after one more brush with death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Over

**Author's Note:**

  * For [arenee1999](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arenee1999/gifts).



> Written for Fandom Stocking 2013.

“Lover, your mind is far away this evening.”

Sookie turned in her seat on the couch to smile at Eric. “I didn’t expect you to be awake so early, Eric.”

“That’s obvious.” He came over to her and swept her up into his arms, settling her onto his lap after he had gotten comfortable. “You were staring into an empty fireplace and there was a frown on your face. I don’t need the new bond between us to know that something is worrying you.”

“I thought I was going to lose you,” she finally said, laying her head on his shoulder. “I could feel that something was badly wrong when I left Alcide’s.”

“You still haven’t told me why you were among so many weres and why you smelled so strange and why you were sick.”

“I was a bit more focused on making sure you were alive and then keeping Alexei from killing even more people than he already had.”

“Yes. But now, they are dead and I am safe and you have explanations to give me.”

“Can we just enjoy that you’re free and I’m still alive for a little longer before I tell you things that will start a fight between us?”

Eric was silent for a long moment. “Very well, Lover, but this conversation is not over.”

“It never is, honey.”


End file.
